<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Impossible Planet/The Satan Pit by BerenaRoseWolfe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070211">The Impossible Planet/The Satan Pit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe'>BerenaRoseWolfe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Time Travel Series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Possession</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:26:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the TARDIS lands on a mysterious planet, The Doctor and his wife Rose are thrown into a world of Darkness, Revenge and Possessions.</p><p>But will the Doctor and his wife get out alive?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dahak/Danielle, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Time Travel Series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Possessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Toby and Rose become victims to the secrets laid beneath the Planet of Krop Tor.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The TARDIS materialises inside a "Sanctuary Base" meant for deep-space expeditions. The Tenth Doctor notes (to his wife, Rose) that the TARDIS didn't seem to want to land here, as if there was something wrong. Rose suggests they leave. However, both immediately laugh at the idea; since when have they EVER left after encountering something unknowable? They follow a corridor out into an open area that looks like a canteen and discover the words "Welcome to Hell" written above lines of unknown characters scribbled on the wall. The Doctor says that it must be incredibly old, as the TARDIS is unable to translate it.</p><p>Rose opens a door, which reveals a group of aliens with tendrils in place of mouths. Each is holding a glowing orb in their hand, connected underneath the tendrils. The Doctor greats them warmly, asking what they are doing there. The creatures say "We must feed..." repeatedly, advancing on the Doctor and Rose. The Doctor pulls out the sonic screwdriver and brandishes it as a weapon to ward them off. One of the creatures shakes and bops the orb its holding, its now saying "We must feed you, if you are hungry"; just a glitch with the technology.</p><p>Humans enter immediately afterwards, surprised to be seeing people. The Doctor and Rose meet the rest of the crew, led by acting Captain Zachary Cross Flane. An earthquake occurs and they all have to take cover. The crew is introduced as Science Officer Ida Scott, Head of Security John Jefferson, trainee maintenance officer Scootie Scott (who is the non-identical twin sister to Ida Scott), and archaeologist Toby Zed. The Doctor and Rose also learn that the creatures are Ood, a docile race of empathetic servants who work on the station. Ida opens a massive metal roof window, revealing they are orbiting a black hole. </p><p>Zach and Ida explain that they are on an expedition on an anomalous planet orbiting the black hole, K37 Gem 5. The Doctor realises that it is impossible for the planet, which is called Krop Tor, to be in geostationary orbit around the black hole, as it should be pulled in like the star systems around it are. He calculates that it would take a phenomenal amount of power (a power source with an inverted self-extrapolating reflex force of six to the power of six every six seconds) to generate the huge gravity field stabilising its orbit. The field extends out as a distinct gravity funnel into clear space, which allowed the expedition a way into the planet. The funnel is not a natural phenomenon, and the crew is drilling ten miles underground to the core of the planet in hopes of finding the power source and using it. The origin of the power source is an ancient civilisation that had been on Krop Tor, and the inscription on the wall is a transcription of fragments found on the planet during their drilling.</p><p>The Doctor soon discovers that storage sections 5 to 8 had collapsed as a result of the earthquake-like tremor they had experienced moments after their arrival, dropping the TARDIS, which had been in Storage 6, into a crevice. With no resources to divert the drilling, Rose and the Doctor are stranded. Ida offers to put them on the duty roster.</p><p> </p><p>Toby is possessed by Dahak (the Prince of Darkness).</p><p>As the crew goes back to their duties. Toby begins to hear the voice of the Prince of Darkness (Dahak) addressing him, but the Prince of Darkness tells Toby not to look at him, otherwise, he will die. Elsewhere in the Base, an Ood tells Rose that the Devil has awoken and is pledging (along with his children) to make war against The King of Light, a horned image is displayed out of the corner of Zach's eye, and the computer system tells Danny, "He is awake." The Prince of Darkness speaks to Toby, and the symbols (which represent the Devil) from the pottery he was holding appear on his skin. He passes out.</p><p>In the habitation area, Ida opens the roof window so they can watch as the remains of the Scarlet System are swallowed by the black hole. Watching the spectacle with the Doctor, Rose realises that she can't call her mum, as there is no signal on her superphone for the first time. The pair talk about their uncertain future until Rose's phone rings. She answers it and The Antichrist's (Danielle) voice is soon heard saying, "My father is awake."</p><p>The Doctor and Rose go to ask Danny about the Ood. Danny attempts to reassure them, showing a telepathic field monitor, which goes up to Basic 30, a reading six times normal. When Rose repeats what she heard on her phone, the Ood respond with "and you 'all' will worship him". In his room, Toby wakes with symbols all over his face and his eyes are now red. Dahak has completely taken over Toby's body and uses him to later lure Rose into a trap.</p><p>Scootie goes to drop off some paperwork to Toby but finds his room empty. While she puts the paperwork on the desk, the computer announces the opening and closing of Door 41, an airlock. Concerned, she rushes to the airlock, where the computer confirms that the door opened and closed. The computer cannot tell who went outside and says no spacesuit was taken. Through a window, she sees Toby (who has been possessed by Dahak) in the winds on the barren planet's surface, without a spacesuit, although there is no breathable air. Toby turns around to look at her and tries to lure Scootie outside through hypnosis, when Scootie comes back to her senses (angering Dahak), the Prince of Darkness then uses his telekinetic abilities through Toby. Slowly Dahak's closed fist begins to crack the glass between them. Scootie tries to run towards Door 40, but it will not open. The glass shatters and alarms blare as the air begins rushing out of the base. Scootie is dragged away, screaming as she loses her grip.</p><p>The base begins to shake violently and Zach orders them to evacuate the affected section. Danny, Rose, the Doctor, Jefferson, Ida, and two security guards all rush to the nearest safe corridor. Jefferson pulls a clear skinned, pale eyed Toby through last, then closes the door, sealing the breach. Zach then asks if everyone is all right. Jefferson then reports that everyone is accounted for except Scootie. Jefferson then calls for Scootie on his radio, but he gets no answer. Zach then tells them she is alright and that her biochip located her in Habitation 3. Jefferson and Ida sighs in relief (that her twin sister is safe and sound). They then go down to search for Scootie while the Doctor and Rose tend to Toby.</p><p>When Toby, Rose, and the Doctor enter the habitation they find the searchers looking frantically. Ida is calling all the habitations looking for her twin sister Scootie. Jefferson then reports that Scootie is still missing while Zach continues by saying that her biochip says she is in Habitation 3. Then the Doctor sadly says he found her. Scootie is floating outside in the vacuum. Jefferson reports her death to Zach. Ida then goes over to the control to close the overhead, saying that her twin sister Scootie was only twenty years old. Scootie floats away towards the black hole, spinning as the door closes. Jefferson recites a verse from a poem: "And how can man die better/ Than facing fearful odds/ For the ashes of his fathers/ And the temples of his gods."</p><p>Ida realises that the drill has stopped, meaning they've managed to drill down to the core of the planet. Nonessential Ood are confined and the Doctor convinces Zach to let him go down to the centre of the planet with Ida. Once there, the Doctor and Ida discover a massive cavern with ancient giant sculptures along its walls. They head for the power source, guided by sensor readings, and find a large circular disk set in the floor of the cavern, which the Doctor suspects is a trap door of some sort.</p><p>Toby lures Rose into a trap, and she is possessed by The Antichrist (Danielle).</p><p>After the Doctor and Ida head down to the planet's surface, Toby lures Rose into a trap by saying that he needs to show her something. Rose follows him willingly, as Zach, Mr Jefferson and Danny keep an eye on the Ood and the situation with The Doctor and Ida. Afterwards, Toby locks Rose in his room as she tries to escape, however Rose hears a female voice calling to her; "Rose, it's ok. Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." Danielle says as Rose becomes hypnotized by the voice and she is then possessed by The Antichrist. After the possession, Rose and Toby head back to the station where Danny and Mr Jefferson are. However, Danny and Mr Jefferson are noneotherwiser and they talk to them about it.</p><p>Meanwhile, in the base, Danny calls from where he is monitoring the Ood to report that the Ood's telepathic field has risen dangerously to Basic 100. Basic 100 is high enough to induce brain death, but they are obviously still alive. Ida reports the edge of the massive door is covered in the ancient symbols and they ask Toby if he's translated any. Toby says he knows what it says, and he looks up at Jefferson and Rose (who is unknowingly been possessed by The Antichrist) through red eyes in a symbol covered face. He says they are the words of my father. He then taunts Jefferson before the symbols flow from his face to the Ood. Toby faints, and the different groups of red eyed Ood begin to speak and advance. They identify themselves as the Legion of the Devil and recite his verses as they begin to advance on the crew members. The security guard with Danny is electrocuted by a translator ball. Danny runs. In the other chamber, Jefferson, Rose, and their guard retreat.</p><p>"We are the Legion of the Devil".</p><p>The Doctor and Ida stand before the sealed metal door on the cavern ground. Rocks fall as the ground shakes, even to the base above, and the sections of the door fall apart and slide open to show a black chasm. Zach reports they're losing orbit, as the Ood back Rose's group into a door that won't open. The Doctor and Ida run back to the edge of the chasm as a voice calls out, "The pit is open, and I am free!" As the Doctor and Ida look down, malevolent laughter echoes...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Devil's Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Prince of Darkness and The Antichrist put their father's plan into action.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three Ood advance towards Jefferson, his guard and the still (secretly) possessed Rose. Jefferson gives the order to open fire on the Ood, killing them. In the control room, Zack announces that the planet's orbit is stabilising around the black hole again. Danny reaches the others, warning them that the rest of the Ood are on their way. The pursuing Ood kill the female guard with a translation sphere before Jefferson opens fire again.</p><p>Zack finds himself trapped in the control room, as Jefferson reports that he is low on ammunition. Zack himself only has a bolt gun with a single bolt left. Jefferson recommends "Strategy 9"; Zack agrees, and tells him to get everyone together. To Rose's disbelief, the Tenth Doctor and Ida manage to contact the base. The Doctor reports that the seal on the mysterious door is open, but nothing seems to have come out of the pit, which appears bottomless.</p><p>Zack orders Ida and the Doctor back up because of Strategy 9, but Ida is reluctant and asks the Doctor what he thinks. The Doctor muses about the curiosity he and humans feel about going down into the pit but notes that the Beast said he is "the temptation" — perhaps that curiosity is what the Beast is relying on. The Doctor suggests they retreat.</p><p>Jefferson cocks his rifle on Toby (who is still possessed), but a possessed Rose stops him from killing the now normal-looking and terrified archaeologist, though she knows that Toby is still possessed by The Antichrist's brother. She reasons that they saw whatever was possessing him pass from him to the Ood. Toby cannot remember much of what happened but definitely believes it was the father of The Prince of Darkness (Dahak) and The Antichrist (Danielle), the Devil and it was the Devil's only son who had possessed him. Jefferson states that he will shoot Toby if the Prince of Darkness tries to possess him again.</p><p>Down below, Ida explains that Strategy 9 is to throw open the airlocks while everyone else is safe in lockdown; the Ood will be sucked out into the vacuum. However, as they prepare to be brought up in the lift, the power fails. The Devil, speaks through the Ood, takes control of the viewscreens. To the Doctor's question as to which Devil he is, given that there are so many religions, the Devil answers that he is all of them. He explains that the Disciples (now the Guardians) of the Light defeated him and chained him in the pit for eternity, before the creation of this universe. The Doctor retorts that this is impossible, but the Devil tells the crew that they know nothing. He begins to speak to each of them in turn, playing on their secrets and hidden fears and insecurities: to the Doctor, he refers to the Time War, calling him the "killer of his own kind", and ominously predicts that Rose (who the Devil knows is possessed by his only daughter) will soon die in battle.</p><p>The humans (except for Rose) begin to panic. The Doctor tries to calm them by reminding the group of the strengths of the human race, demonstrated by their defiance of conventional belief in even making it to this impossible planet, and pointing out that they are united while the Devil is alone. In response, the Devil (with his telekinetic abilities) snaps the lift cable, and the Doctor and Ida barely get away before its ten miles of length collapses on top of the capsule, severing communications. They are stuck down there, with just fifty-five minutes of air left. Ida decides to rig up the loose cable so she can explore the pit, but the Doctor tells her that he will go down, not her.</p><p>With the power loss, Zack is unable to implement Strategy 9. Meanwhile, the Ood are trying to break through the sealed doors to reach the humans. Rose rallies them, getting them to think of a way out. Zack reroutes energy from the rocket to restore half power. Danny comes up with a way to disable the Ood: broadcasting a telepathic flare that will reduce their telepathic field to zero, disrupting their brains. However, this can only be done from the central monitor in Ood Habitation. The only access from where they are is through the airless maintenance shafts below the base, but Zack can extend the oxygen field to follow them through the tunnels.</p><p>Danny creates the flare programme and stores it on a memory card and the humans scramble down into the tunnels just as the Ood break through the door. Zack directs them towards their goal, aerating each section pf the vents and decompressing the previous one before they can go through. However, the Ood are also in pursuit. Jefferson stays behind to hold them off but is too slow in reaching a junction before it is sealed. Knowing that there is nothing Zack can do to prevent his death, Jefferson requests that the oxygen be removed quickly so he can die before he is killed by the Ood. Zack does this, and Jefferson's life signs wink out on the monitor.</p><p>However, the humans have little time to grieve, as the next section is also filled with Ood, and the others have to scramble up into the corridor above. The Ood almost reach Toby, but suddenly his eyes turn red - indicating to the Devil that he is ok. He places his finger on his lips signalling the Ood not to attack him or reveal his secret. The Ood pause, allowing Toby to be rescued by Rose and Danny, who didn't notice the momentary change. As the others reach Ood Habitation, the Ood break through into the control room, and Zack prepares to use the bolt gun on them. At the last moment, Danny manages to activate the flare; the telepathic field drops to "Basic Zero", and the Ood grab their heads and collapse. Zack joins the others back at the mine shaft.</p><p>Meanwhile, the Doctor continues his journey into the darkness of the pit. He tells Ida how the Devil crops up on so many planets in so many religions — perhaps that is what the Devil is, in the end: just an idea. The cable finally runs out, with the bottom of the pit still out of sight. Preferring exploration to waiting for death, the Doctor decides to detach the cable and fall the rest of the way, despite Ida's pleas that she does not want to die alone. Reassuring her, the Doctor falls and vanishes into the shadows just as the others regain communications with Ida. Rose is (visibly) grief-stricken when Ida tells them that Rose's husband the Doctor has fallen.</p><p>Zack tells Ida that there is no way to get to her, and Ida understands. All they can do is abandon the base and make sure no one comes back here. Before they have a chance to escape, Toby and Rose renders Zack and Danny unconscious and takes them to the pit (along with Ida). The Devil is pleased to see his children and they begin their father's plan to escape his prison.</p><p>Down below, the Doctor awakens. The faceplate of his helmet is smashed, but he discovers that he can still breathe; an air cushion must have supported his fall. Just then he sees Rose and Toby walking towards him, they take him to the Devil and he discovers that his wife Rose has been possessed by the Devil's daughter; "Let Rose go." He says as Danielle smiles, "Why on Earth would I do that? Besides, I like this body and you will bow before my father." Danielle responds.</p><p>The Doctor finds ancient drawings on the walls of the pit depicting the story of a battle against the Devil, its defeat and subsequent imprisonment. The drawings also depict two double-handed jars, which are standing on separate pedestals some distance apart in front of him. He touches them and they light up, illuminating a section of the cave. The Doctor comes face to face with a gigantic demon chained to the cavern wall, complete with caprine head and humanoid body.</p><p>The Devil uses his own voice to communicate with the Doctor; "I will rise again and this time, someone will take place within this prison" The Devil says as Ida appears unharmed by The Prince of Darkness and The Antichrist: He walks over to her and checks her over; "I'm fine, but my lord will escape his prison and there is nothing you can do about it Doctor." Ida says to The Doctor. "You see Ida gave us permission to be here, she allowed us in her heart and her payment will be having her twin sister back." The Prince of Darkness says as Scootie appears unharmed. "Ida has only been on our side and she has followed us since her birth. Even Scootie is our follower." Danielle says to The Doctor.</p><p>Rose is tricked into killing Zack and Danny.</p><p>Danielle allows Rose to re-surface and tricks her into killing Zack and Danny, losing her blood innocence, Rose's soul now belongs to The Antichrist. Just then, a man appears and is terrified. There he is tricked into confession and the prison of the Devil recognises him as the most evilest person who's crimes are equal to those of the Devil. There is a bright light which blinds The Doctor and then disappears, as the Devil disappears with his children along with Ida and Scootie.</p><p>The Doctor heads back into the TARDIS, and scans the universe for the Devil and his children - with little to no success. </p><p>Will the Doctor ever get his wife back and can he stop the Devil and his children before it's too late for humanity, the earth and the universe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Main Characters:</p><p>Tenth Doctor - David Tennant<br/>Rose Tyler/Danielle - Billie Piper<br/>Dahak - Michael Hurst<br/>The Devil's Voice - Antonio Banderas<br/>Mr. Jefferson - Danny Webb<br/>Zachary Cross Flane - Shaun Parkes<br/>Ida Scott - Claire Rushbrook<br/>Scootie Scott - MyAnna Buring<br/>Toby Zed - Will Thorp<br/>Danny Bartock - Ronny Jhutti</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>